DESCRIPTION (Investigators' Abstract): The long-term goal of this project is to address genetic counseling issues caused by the increase in genetic information generated by the Human Genome Project. A shortage of genetic counselors exists and will continue to grow as the human genome is mapped. It is not possible to train enough master's level genetic counselors to meet the increased demand for counseling services. Therefore, the aim of this proposal is to utilize the expertise of select genetic counselors to assist the principal investigator in developing and implementing a training curriculum for health professionals working with patients receiving DNA testing. The principal investigator will first prepare a curriculum outline in preparation for a working meeting of 15 genetic counselors with expertise in DNA diagnosis, counseling, education and training. This group will meet with the principal investigator and the communications consultant to develop a "train the trainer" course whereby trained genetic counselors will educate health professionals regarding the technical, psychological, social, ethical and legal issues associated with DNA testing for genetic diseases. The training manual and communication materials will be developed by the principal investigator and the consultant. The second objective is to pilot the course for a specific group of local health professionals. Following evaluation analysis, the materials will be produced for use in the third part of the project. A "train the trainer" course for 20 genetic counselors will be conducted using these materials. These counselors will then train others in their geographic region to conduct a course for health professionals. Materials will be provided and a network of trainers and trainees will be established with support from the National Society of Genetic Counselors. In this way, genetic counselors will assist in ameliorating the shortage of appropriately trained professionals by acting as trainers and supervisors for other primary care providers. This project will ensure that information generated by the work of the Human Genome Project is communicated in a responsible manner.